Empty
by Contradiction
Summary: Ah'm not sure why but for some reason.. Ah feel empty.. and what's stranger, is that Kitty is the same way...
1. Default Chapter

I don't own X men evolution  
  
I glanced at her... I looked to him. They were together again.. as they always are. I bit my lip and looked down tapping my pen on my journals leather bound cover. I couldn't write... this was beginning to be a problem... The two sat on the ground, then he glanced around.. not fearfully but... what appeared to be caution... This somewhat peaked my interest.. he was only cautious when there was good reason... He let out a wiry smile that she quickly caught.  
  
I breathed in sharply.. were they..should I look away?  
  
He slow cupped her perfect jaw line, and she closed her eyes slowly enough to view his lips slow descent to hers. My breath caught in my chest.. My eyes shot to the ground and I hugged my journal to my middle. I wanted to get up and leave but I couldn't do that without alerting them... I didn't like being trapped in this sort of situation...  
  
Suddenly she pulled away, turning her head in my direction. Her face was pink, growing red... of course she knew I was there. She pushed away from him, smoothing her skirt as she stood. He was at first surprised by what seemed to be a refusal of his soft kisses... But when he gazed at the look on her face it was apparent she was embarrassed for a reason. He also cast his eyes where hers lay.  
  
"R-Rogue?" She questioned the dusk's warm, yet cooling air.  
  
I closed my eyes, then got up... Missing already the feel of soft grass under me.  
  
"I was just leaving." I informed them, waving it off... I didn't look at them as I left... I just headed towards the mansions front door... away from a spot that was nestled a large patch of trees... and carpeted by the lush grass, so oftenly watered by the sprinkler system. I was hoping that reclusive place was unknown and empty without the intrusions of mutant students. Well... My hopes were useless with that encounter...  
  
A small breeze came... tossing up my hair and brushing it silently against my skin. I stood in the middle of the front grounds... relishing the feel of the wind... But to my disappointment the moment quickly passed, and the air regained it's motionless. I exhaled... though it might have been called a sigh... it really didn't matter since no one was around to debate it. I walked slowly up the steps the decorated the main doors.. Stopping only when it was necessary to grasp the handle and open the door. I wondered where my feet would be taking me next... My question was answered when I found myself going in the kitchen... it was empty, which to me felt strange. Usually my 'brother' Kurt would be hunting around in the fridge, while I would watch with a mild amusement. Not that I was craving HIS company at the moment though.  
  
I grabbed a chair from under the tables protection, and sat upon it. I laid my journal out on the table, flipping through the pages... rereading some of my own passages until I arrived at the blank page that had mocked me before. I pulled out a pen laced with teeth marks from my boredom, and stared at the page.  
  
Why did I feel so.. empty?  
  
I looked out of the window that held the image of a blue sky swirling inside a deep orange; while the clouds framed what would be a short lived beauty. I sighed.. This time fully admitting to myself that the sudden outward burst of air was indeed that. I wanted to write. My thoughts, my feelings.. anything. But I couldn't come up with anything but...  
  
EMPTY... I wrote it in the middle of the page. Very unlike my usual style of entries, but I didn't worry because there would be no critics to complain. The five letters held as much as the word's actual meaning. Now frustrated I closed the book that contained all of my inner thoughts... I wanted... What did I want? I leaned back in the metal chair. It was almost Saturday night. And as usual I had no engagements planned. It was.. I glanced at my journal again.. empty... I waited for something to happen. For once the silence was unbearable and I wished someone would come into the room... or a sound would emerge from the living room.. but there wasn't anything.  
  
I left the kitchen, walking into the room that refused to answer my request for the shattering of silence. What was going on? The mansion lacked sound, that wasn't a usual occurrence. I step into the main hall. The lights were off and only a strip of light lay on the floor from the living room.  
  
"Hey where y'all at?" I asked. Still I was met with silence. I looked around, guessing no one was home. Save Jean and Scott who surely had resumed their make out session outside. Long ago the thought of that would have stung me.. it would have cause tears to escape from my eyes... But I had long since accepted the fact. I had no pain for them, no tears. Maybe I had grown or maybe I had just given into the fact that I was alone. For me it was fine to feel neutral about it... that was always welcomed instead of those other emotions...  
  
"Ah guess Ah'll just go listen to music..." I muttered to the walls, of course they didn't respond... I went over to my door pushing it open.  
  
"Rogue?"  
  
I discovered Kitty on her bed... Laptop lying upon her legs. She was typing. Probably in her journal. I thought it best to let her be. Better to have one of us able to write.  
  
"Sorry, Ah didn't know you were typing Ah'll--"  
  
"No, Rogue, wait!" She said suddenly, stopping me.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"I'm not busy... mean well..." She fumbled, "I was, like, trying to but I wasn't able..."  
  
I stared at her for a moment...  
  
"What?"  
  
She closed the labtop,  
  
"I just feel... um, I dunno... empty..."  
  
I squeezed the journal in my hand... Deja vu?  
  
She laughed, but it was obviously forced, "Yeah that doesn't exactly make sense... but I'm kinda glad you are here, I mean it has been really quiet for the last 15 minutes."  
  
"Well yeah... it has been really quiet.. I don't think anyone is home.." I agreed, plopping down on my bed. She crossed her legs, glancing from me to my own device for recording my life. She didn't say anything about it, knowing fully well that my privacy was sacred... I then decided to probe further on one of her previous statements,  
  
"Empty?"  
  
She was quiet for a moment.. "Well I mean it was, like, weird I felt like I couldn't think I anything to write.. well I mean except..."  
  
"Empty." We said simultaneously. I blinked. And then glanced at my journal. I opened it up and did something I had never done before.. I showed it to another living being, to Kitty.. or at least the one page. She gazed at the word, gasping a little. Kitty then picked up her laptop, opening up to a blank screen that quickly came to life after a tap on it's keyboard. It's glow revealed to me the same word in the middle of her page.  
  
"What does that mean?" Kitty wondered, shivering a little. I'll admit I was a little bit wierded out... First this feeling of emptiness... then for some reason the silence getting to me... And now with Kitty... I couldn't help but feel confused...  
  
*Read and review* 


	2. Kitty

Kitty sighed listlessly. Arising from her her bed that had been ravaged by the nights slumber. Which wasn't exactly perfect. Dreams, dreams of everything, things that hurt, making her scream. Tears wept from sadness that wracked her frame. She couldn't see she couldn't breathe, she just felt so much pain. Grateful, to be awake she walked out of the room. Rouge was already gone, leaving the room barer than she could stand. The wooden floor creaked beneath her feet, toes freezing cold. She hadn't wanted to linger in the room that had made he toes so cold in the first place. She breathed a little looking around.. for.. for anyone.  
  
"Bobby? Jubliee?" She called. The hallway echoed in the silent morning, her uneasy increasing, "You guys?"  
  
She held her breath. Silence. That was all. Closing her eyes, she leaned next to a wall. Kitty wasn't accustomed to this, the.. the emptiness. It was just like yesterday. Where was Rouge?  
  
'Professor? Jean?' She called mentally, concentrating deeply, 'Please answer me!'   
  
She started to run down the hall, hair flying behind her. She could smell perfume, a dark scent that lingered on your senses long after dispersing. Morbid, it was Rouge's perfume.   
  
"Rouge!!!!!" She yelled, stopping in her tracks. Her breath was heavy, chest heaving. Not because she was winded, she was far from that. The training she had received from the institute made her more than prepared for just a bit of running.   
  
"What do yah want?" A familiar voice called. It was Rouge. Kitty walked into view of the bathroom. Rouge sat brushing her her hair softly, strands falling into her face as she looked at her room mate.  
  
"I just.. I could find anyone and.. I just..." She couldn't explain to Rouge how she thought everyone disappeared.. It was so silly that Kitty herself was blushing from her behavior.  
  
"Yeah.. I think they all left.." She replied, "Are you okay? Your eyes haven't been that big since that big sale at the mall."  
  
"No I-" She laughed at herself, "Forget it.. Just had a few weird dreams.."  
  
Rouge decided to be a bit talkitive this morning, "Really about what?"  
  
Kitty bit her lip, should she say pain? That made no sense, she instead decided to lie, "Just about that big test I have in chemistry."   
  
Rouge rolled her eyes, she thought it may have been important. She didn't know why but she had thought perhaps.. Well she didn't know what she was thinking. Her dream had been mixed images of previous people she had absorbed, she could never remember what happens it was always so much. It usually just came out in thoughts, emotions. Last night she had tossed and turned, it was another one reflecting all that was negative in the people she absorbed. Their sadness, their anger, pain. But.. she was used to it. That didn't make it pleasant, but it made it bearable. Many wouldn't be strong enough to handle it.  
  
"Kitty what is wrong with you?" Rouge questioned, the younger girl was dry washing her hands and staring at the floor.  
  
"Um.. nothing I was just like, wondering about breakfast." She lied again, she was doing alot of that this morning. Kitty left the bathroom to go down into the kitchen, convinced that a meal would ease her.  
  
*Read and review* 


End file.
